


Ignition

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: I knew I should have been gone by now, but I did have a promise to fulfill.





	Ignition

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt: We got a sick Link, but what about a sick Ghirahim? Perhaps during a long battle but is too stubborn to admit anything is wrong until it's too late?

I had lingered here for far too long. I _knew_ that, but I _needed_ to know these answers! But then that wretched Sky Child just _had_ to show up when he did! He was wasting my precious, _precious_ time! So of course, I had to challenge him – I _did_ promise him punishment did I not? _Especially_ because he just _would not_ ease my troubles by just _informing_ me of the location of that second gate of time!

It was **infuriating!**

_Perhaps that is why the hint was **here** of all places! It only made sense for that miserable goddess to leave hints where she **knew** I could not have easy access to._

But my time was oh-so-very limited here, and I had already used most of it studying these drawings, I had little left to fulfil my promise. I had to however, a promise _was_ a promise.

Perhaps I had overestimated my time left here however – for it did not take long for the heat that had been slowly affecting me to fully take over. The headache that had been building had finally become this throbbing _pain_ that would not subside. The dizziness that had come and gone was now this permanent swaying. And I was having trouble holding down this… queasiness in my stomach.

Leave. I needed to leave. **Now.**

The Sky Child managed to strike at me again, and I had to take a step back. That only made my symptoms worse, and my head _throbbed_ at the sound his sword made when it came in contact with my hardened skin. A stagger happened when the world spun.

“…Enough of this foolishness…”

I needed to leave.

“I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord!” It wasn’t Link! It wasn’t his sword! If we had battled elsewhere – where I was not burdened by his oppressive _heat_ he wouldn’t he standing right now. I would have to leave. But _no_ I couldn’t admit that. I couldn’t admit this… _weakness._

“It shouldn’t matter how powerful your sword is, you are still nothing…” I couldn’t concentrate… tired. Tired… “Not just a human… A human child! And yet you prevail!”

“You filthy sca—mp…”

**Late. Too late.**

My world spun into darkness.

.xxx.

When Ghirahim had collapsed in front of me – I was _stunned_ to say the least. I didn’t move for a few moments, wondering if this was _some_ sort of hoax from him, _some_ sort of trick. But the Demon Lord didn’t move, he didn’t make any indication of getting up. And certainly that was _far_ too unceremonious for him to fall like that – it was _hardly_ graceful.

“Gh-Ghirahim?”

There was no response. Tentatively I took a few steps towards him before I was now at his side and still, no response. I reached out my hand, only to feel this _heat_ radiating off of him.

“Master, my scans indicate that Ghirahim is still… alive… but his body is warmer than it normally is.”

As Fi spoke, I finally noticed something I hadn’t before. The normally pale colour of his cheeks were now _colourful_ , and while I thought his pale-ness was abnormal, seeing colour in his cheeks was even more unsettling.

I remember the first time I came down here to Eldin, I definitely had to cool down afterwards. I briefly touched my earring – Fi did say that the passage I went through earlier would have immolated me if it weren’t for my earrings.

I doubted Ghirahim’s earrings were more than just a fashion statement.

I looked up at the crest that contained the flame before I shook my head. I couldn’t just… _leave_ him here. Even if he _was_ my enemy.

“Fi, if Ghirahim is left here, what are the chances that he would survive?”

There was a pause in Fi’s reply.

“The chances of the demon lord being able to leave this place in his current state alone are less than fifty percent. The condition you suffered earlier is only a fraction of the condition he is in now. I doubt he will return to consciousness anytime soon.”

It really didn’t sit well with me.

I nodded, making my decision and I sheathed my sword before picking up Ghirahim. There was a waterfall nearby, perhaps that would cool him off.

Certainly I could just leave him there, right?

I glanced once more at the crest. I would come back for it later… besides I couldn’t have him know just what I was up to.

.xxx.

_Cold. Cold. It was so cold._

As much as I loathe to admit it, I _shrieked._

Startled, I grasped for anything I could get my hands on – only to grasp a fleshy wrist. …What?

I turned only to see the _last_ person whom I expected to see – that horrendous Sky Child.

“Good. You’re conscious.” He had to _gall_ to say before tugging at his arm to leave.

I tightened my grip on him, not allowing him to leave. He had explaining to do. (Not to mention I had _no_ idea of just what was going on.) As I tried to remember – _oh my head felt like somebody had dropped a ton on it_ – what happened last, all I could remember was _heat_ and _spinning_ and _darkness._ But wait, no. I remembered paintings, I remembered Link, I remembered battling, I remembered running out of time.

Oh. This was just _fabulous._

I had fainted in front of him.

“What are you doing?” I hissed while glaring at him. _Oh great, even my **hair** was wet!_

He tugged at his arm again, but I wasn’t letting go. “I couldn’t just _leave_ you there to die!”

“ _Hah!_ Die? You honestly think a little bit of heat is going to kill me?” Certainly though, it would put quite a crimp in my plans – considering if I didn’t regain consciousness I would have reverted to my sword form.

“Well _considering_ that you didn’t even _flinch_ when I carried you through an entire dungeon and over a bridge…”

His sass was infuriating!

I tightened my grip on his arm, and his gasp of pain was quite the stress reliever. “It’s strange that you would attempt to ‘save’ your very enemy.” To exemplify this point, I twisted his arm, relishing in the sound he made.

“As much as you are doing right now, I _doubt_ you have any energy left to kill me _demon lord._ ” While the words were strained, his tone was clear enough.

And unfortunately _true._ While I was sorely tempted to just break his arm right now, I didn’t. Instead I returned to just holding it firmly, knowing he would probably just _leave_ if I didn’t.

“And just _what_ do you hope to gain from this, Sky Child?”

“Nothing.”

My look turned incredulous. Just _how_ could he want nothing in return?

“Or, should I say, I don’t expect anything, because I don’t expect you to do anything. You are _far_ too prideful to admit that I actually saved you.”

There was that _damn_ sass again!

“Now,” he tugged at his arm again, “if you will let me go, I am certain we _both_ have our own tasks to finish. Although I do suggest that you take it easy for awhile. Oh and that you get out of here once you are able to. I doubt that any more heat will do you any favours as of late.”

“Really, Sky Child, you believe that I have the time for that?” I said drolly with a roll of my eyes. “I have a spirit maiden to find, and a Master to resurrect, I have no time for idle rest.” I did let his arm go, before starting to get up.

However I soon found myself supported by his own body.

“ **Rest** , or I’m going to have to force you to.”

He pushed me back down in the water, and the dizziness easily allowed him to do that.

“Why does it matter to you so much anyway!” Immediately, I regretted yelling that and held a hand to my head as it throbbed again. “If I just _died_ wouldn’t it make your quest easier? I wouldn’t be after your dear spirit maiden, I wouldn’t be in your way, none of that!”

“I could ask you the very same question.”

It got quiet.

_Very_ quiet.

I let him live the first time because I thought it would deter him from his mission of ‘justice.’ But then I just delegated other demons to take care of him. Truthfully, I probably _should_ have dealt with him long ago, but I didn’t deem him worthy.

I didn’t know why I was sparing him, and that concerned me…

_Perhaps it was because we were both bound to our own duties and promises, and to kill him for that would just be wrong._

As I searched his eyes for an answer, I could only find this _pity_ from him and it disgusted me. _Why_ was he pitying _me?_ “Save that look for yourself human. You’re just as pathetic as me.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops this turned out to be 5 pages long? Sorry Ghirahim isn’t exactly ‘sick’ But I just… don’t see him falling prey to viruses and bacteria as humans do. But he’s incapacitated xD


End file.
